


Forget Forever

by reinadefuego



Category: No One Lives (2012)
Genre: Community: sesquidrabbles, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He does not expect Betty will still be with him come the end.Written for challenge 060 - "organ" at sesquidrabbles.
Relationships: Betty (No One Lives)/Driver (No One Lives)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sesquidrabbles: 150-word stories





	Forget Forever

The skin is the largest organ in the human body, he thinks as he traces the scar on Betty's stomach with his lips, and he's marred it. Of course he did it for her, so she could make her choice, but it is an action he can never take back.

Driver tilts his head forward, rests his forehead against her and smiles.

"Nobody ever says anything about forever," Betty murmurs. She cradles his head against her, glides her fingers through his hair like it's silk. "But they always imply it."

He stands, relishing the feel of her skin against his. There are many things Driver could do forever — and killing is one of them — yet he does not expect Betty will still be with him come the end. Perhaps, however, he will be there when her end arrives. He'd like that, Driver thinks. "Forget forever. Now is all that matters."


End file.
